


Triple Threat With A Wicked Curve Ball

by SerenadeSailing



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenadeSailing/pseuds/SerenadeSailing
Summary: Ryan Evans is a well known multi-talented star who got everything he ever wanted. Only he lacks anyone to share it with. After spending so long trying to please Sharpay and never succeeding and then trying to find himself in New York there's just been no one like his East High friends, who he left behind at Shar's say so. What if he could change it all?(Pairing yet to be decided. Help?)





	Triple Threat With A Wicked Curve Ball

**"A triple threat on the Broadway stage and film screen, a familiar face on the runways of New York and the magazines of America, with a successful fashion line and a well know ambassador for the LGBTQ+ community, if you've not seen him than you've at least heard of this months hunk 27 year old Ryan Evans!**

**Growing up, the youngest child of Vance and Derby Evans (StarCo Hotel, Resort and Country Club Owners) in Rhode Island - a little league World Series Champion, with his twin sister Sharpay (Lead of Broadway flop' A Girl's Best Friend'), the family soon moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico where he attended East High School, where it all changed. Although a star of 17 school productions, it was in fact his incredible choreography that Juilliard awarded him a scholarship for.**

**During his first year of college he was approached by Emelie Lebeau to model for her Autumn/Winter line advertisement, from there the jobs trickled in for both advertisement campaigns and in later years runways in New York were conquered.**

**After he finished College with a first degree, he set his sights for Broadway, to date he's choreographed five major shows with eighteen off Broadway productions and appeared in ten indie films and has just finished a the movie 'Bad Neighbours' as the supporting actor of Zac Efron.**

**But he doesn't stop there! Oh no. From helping to design and create the costumes of his school productions for himself and co-stars, to learning the ropes and showing off designs during his modelling, it wasn't long until Ryan released his own brand, Playmaker.**

**Playmaker is the brand behind the successful clothing line 'H &H', sort after jewellery line 'CC' with plans to release the much anticipated shoe line BB. Exclusive: The previously believed secret names of behind the initials have finally been revealed - through extremely extensive research, we can inform you that they stand for; 'H&H' - Hoops & Harmony, CC - Concert Champions, BB - Beat Bounce. Even more exclusive is that all the lines, including the brands name 'Playmaker' links to basketball, only we were unable to find any link between the star and the game, except for the numerous awards his high school received for it, however Evans himself was never on the team except for a brief stint as the mascot his senior year. Team members include; NBA Lakers Chad Danforth, Head Chef of 'Jean-Georges' Zeke Baylor and singer song writer and actor Troy Bolton. Perhaps an old flame, still haunting him? But with such attractive and successful options who could fault him?**

**Evans is well known for keeping his personal life private, unlinked to any romantic entanglements- although a strong ambassador in the LGBTQ+ community, occasionally spotted with family members, he is otherwise seen with cast members and those in the fashion industry. He's well liked amongst his industry peers and the only negative comments he receives include "he's always working too hard" and "he has many friends, just none he allows too close."**

**Nevertheless, we can't wait to see what's next for Ryan Evans, hopefully a happy ending with a basketball player we can all gush over?"**  
  


* * *

 

The offending article was harshly thrown across the room into the wall as Ryan sank into his deep leather couch, his eyes closed groaning in exasperation.

"I work too hard" of course I do, what else is there to do? Except from the occasional family visit I rarely see mum or dad, it's like before I moved out, only, they aren't swanning off for business in America anymore, they've expanded their Europe resort range. Of course silly me believed the global company was expanded enough, hello, Mars isn't interested in a country club and Venus isn't drowning it's sorrows in an all inclusive bar with hotel upstairs. Mother at least regularly sent a monthly email updating me on everything but the last ten years involved so many rearranged visits, holidays, Skype and phone calls that except for the dutiful Christmas Skype session it's been easier to send emails which father would grab a p.s here or there making sure I was okay.

The shrew? Sharpay as much as I've tried to love her and remember the 13 year old girl who knocked his fellow baseball champions down a peg or two after they started to realise how 'different' I was. It slowly became easier to lean on the elder twin for safety as she was such a bright star that I was often left out in the shadows. Yet that doesn't give her the right to of dressed me like her own living breathing Barbie doll, not even Ken, but just straight up Malibu Barbie.

I'd been supportive of her through a lot of morally ambiguous schemes, even helped if I disapproved of the person in the first place but until the drama in junior and senior year nothing was too big a problem, for that's when it all changed. A brainiac and a jock switched the status quo and slowly my sister became unbearable. From the desperate pining of Troy, to the complete hatred she showed poor sweet Zeke, it wasn't long until she stopped caring for me and I was little more than an accessory to her wardrobe.

It got a lot of worst after the scholarship, sure she can hug me on stage but the minute we're off, I'm the enemy! I tried to stay supportive, especially when she headed straight to Broadway whilst I was modelling and going to college - both of which she thought was useless as she told me it wasn't like I was going to get anywhere in the first place, that she had her lead role in a musicale. Which, even though my own work experience had me touring I made a point of turning up to her show, though I wore East High colours to annoy her. It was all going great, until the show flopped.

From then on she was like a dictator to me, she could act sweet and innocent for daddy and her new beau Payton, but the minute we're alone, I'm too fat, untalented, short, gay and many other derogatory term. That's probably why when I released my own brand I couldn't resist linking it to her downfall. Jocks.

We haven't talked since. My wardrobe thanks me.

A ' _basketball player to gush over?_ ' Who needs a relationship when I've got a wonderfully empty and impersonal apartment, a social life constructed of business meetings and family members who were just straight up ignoring me?!

Ryan through his arm over his eyes as if to will away his reality. What would happen if he actually said what he thought? Well for sure he'd switch from being a 'puppy' to just straight up bitch. Was it worth questioning, his life wasn't exactly terrible, triple threat indeed. Everything he'd achieved was due to flukes, he'd modelled in order to save money, scholarship and trust fund he might have but he wasn't "Daddy's Princess" and he wanted to prove he wasn't his sister, no matter how disgusting Pot Noodles and Pop tarts were.

Even the Indie movies were just filling in for people, his first feature movie he was working in the costume department helping the lead with their lines and the director heard, well one thing led to another and a temperamental actor was replaced with a relative unknown.

Granted the fashion line came from the success after a few designers spotted him doodling during a rehearsal. The album he's worked on - though unknown to the public, was just teenage angst 10 years too late, he wished he was closer to Kelsi they could of created some incredible pieces together. Even in Juilliard they rarely saw each other in the corridors, when they did a smile and a wave was spared for the Ex-Wildcats, wasn't that strange, his last year of high school he'd finally become part of the popular clique - if a school against the status quo had a proper one, only for his sister to ruin that as well, if not then than a few years later.

Huffing again, everything came back to him being a coward. Ryan glanced at the lone clock on the wall, 11:11pm.

"Well Ryan, make a wish." With a broken chuckle he scrunched up his eyes in deep concentration before letting out a deep calming breath as though realising every regret and angry thought for his past 27 years.

_I wish I could go back to the beginning._

One wish later and he was pulled into a deep sleep, unaware of the blinding light blending in with the hustle and bustle of New York's night life.

* * *

 

Inwardly shuddering like a washing machine after a very enthusiastic spin cycle, I didn't know if I wanted to throw up or speak in Spanish for the rest of my life.

"-sure Ducky?" A calming tone came from a lone figure in front of him.

_Wait what._

Looking up I came face to face with my mother for the first time, without a screen, in five years.

"Mum?" My voice betrayed me, coming out more as a whispered prayer than a question.

Derby Evans moved towards her youngest lifting a hand to his forehead in worry.

"Oh Ducky, I asked if you were sure about being left on your own for the rest of the holidays, your father and I need to head back to Rhode Island to show our faces at the new club. Sharpay, as you know is fending off the winter in Hawaii with Grace and her family. I feel terrible leaving you all alone, especially with your chakras out of synch."

_Holidays. Rhode Island. Hawaii...Christmas break of junior year! The beginning of everything changing...Oh, fuck! Right, erm two weeks until school starts, the day before that Sharpay gets home at night, late as ever. How am I meant to repeat everything the same way?! I can't scheme knowing the desperate diva Sharpay will become, especially those I counted as friends, well until the shrew changed that too. Wait, why do I have to stick in her shadow? Speaking of which were these clothes always so tight? I've been free of it for ten years I don't need someone who kicks me out of my own act. As much as I want and miss my twin, unless she gets an early wake up call, then that girls already lost. Now...how do I become more, well me? ... Oh God, I've only just finished puberty! Right, mums looking panicked do something!_

"Independence!" I nearly screamed at her, which was rather harsh since she was stood just in front of me.

"What about independence?" A very confused mother, fabulous. I'd face palm if it wouldn't hit the pair of us.

"Independence. I, just well. You're right about my chakras mum, I'm feeling smothered and I'm beginning to lose my creativity. My energies are changing staying in the shadows. I think whilst you guys are away I'll focus on reinventing myself, focus on what I really want in life. What do you think mama?"

I'm not ashamed to say I used the 'baby effect', I looked up through my long eyelashes showing soft blue eyes and deliberately used my baby name for her. Judging by the softening of her eyes I'd achieved it. The shrew wasn't the only favourite in the house.

"What a wonderful idea ducky, your father and I have been worried, after everything after that baseball incident, we've been waiting for you to come back to yourself not following your sister. Lord knows I love her, but you aren't her and I don't want you to be. I don't have to leave until later, why don't I help you?"

Several hours later and Ryan had remembered just why his mother was his favourite. Derby Evans was brilliant, bloody terrifying, but brilliant. The women who could conquer any man in the boardroom - including his father which was how they met, who could smile and make conversation with anyone from any walk of life, with more contacts and friends than a presidential campaign. An offer of help turns into freaking mind maps, timelines and research on current trends, education, to do lists and what was going on locally.

It wasn't all business though, a few heart to heart moments were included.

"Mum, I think I want to audition for the school musicale on my own. Don't get me wrong, I love performing every song as though I've found the yellow brick road, not to mention I want to go to Juilliard for choreography. Just I think I need to get a bit more serious, see what I'm like singing without the additions."

Even though I knew I could do it, note an album waiting to be released that I've not even written down in this time yet, it was strange telling mum how I wants to strip everything down not just the atrocious and God how much money was spent making me look this bad even by 00's standards wardrobe but my performances as well.

"I think at the moment it would be wise. You're a gorgeous boy ducky and a wonderful dancer too, you've just become a little...well, stuck. In musicales and not expanded your range. Just make sure you tell her beforehand...though maybe wait until once she's back so you can get everything done first. Perhaps now would be the best time for the change though, maybe add a few other classes besides your jazz and tap?"

Once again, his mother the planner.

Come the time of her departure we'd argued, laughed, yelled and cried (there was a cuddle there too, or three), but I felt closer to his mother than ever and I had a rough timeline for the rest of the school year and an extremely long to do list, just a of the first points included.

** Ryan's independence. **

\- Car shopping/picking up. It was actually his mother who talked him into an expensive one, apparently she'd been wanting to spoil him for a while and this was her chance. Derby rang up and within an hour he had insurance and a brand new 2006 Chevrolet Camaro in all black with tinted windows - to combine his lust for Derek Hale, his use to nature of blacked out windows and fast cars. He knew he shouldn't of done their advertisement campaign but, one does not turn down an opportunity to be with Tyler Hoechlin.

\- Wardrobe and room clean out. Although Lucinda -their house keeper, would take the offending items to charity shops, he had to go through it all himself, and once he was cleared of pink, hideous hats and movies and music he didn't even like it was then time to tackle, well himself.

\- Wardrobe restock. With research into current trends (staying away from magazines and critics that slated him, he never said he wasn't )and his own style developed through working on things for Playmaker, which now he had to start all over again, they created a list of all the items he would need and would eventually buy once he had the space. His mother was shocked when he started doodling designs to express his ideas and heaped on the praise. He admitted he thought of fashion design and modelling.

\- Modelling. Which brought them onto their next point. Emelie Lebeau a close friend of his mother - which is how he got his first job the first time, had been asking his mother for him to model she just didn't think he'd be interested. Apparently sometime next month they would organise a time for him to go and get his head shots developed.

\- Designs. All the while creating his portfolio backup. Thankfully he knew how to play the game this time around and none of his designs were going to go walkies this time around.

\- Dance classes. He had to sign up for some new ones at the end of January before their next classes begin.

\- Gym. Yes he was now back in his teenage body which in ways was brilliant, he was a lot more flexible -which reminded him a fake ID was needed there was no way he was going through a year and a half of high school without getting laid because the rest of the school was hiding behind their sequins in the closet. But he needed to add muscle tone. They luckily had a gym in their house, he just needed to get back into his routine.

\- Order new text books and stationary. He'd discovered through one of his friends Cara, that it would be easier for his dyslexia to read on coloured paper. Apparently that's why it was always so easy to read anything Sharpay handed to him, it was all printed on her personalised pink stationary.

That was only a small selection of the tasks I completed and set up by the time it was the night before my first day back. My new baby was picked up and sitting in the garage, conveniently hidden from the shrew. My school bag was filled with new textbooks and stationary including art supplies, cost far too much but the joys of having your mums permission to spend as much as you desired. Wardrobe and room ransacked and restocked, everything from East High sweatpants to tailored suits and Henley's and skinny jeans. A PlayStation and numerous games were bought to accompany the lonely TV in my bedroom and a few band posters of friends he hoped he would later have again who were only small time at the moment, to add to the pastel blue walls. As well as a guitar and a few pieces of baseball equipment, if nothing less some time in the batting cages would relieve stress, but hopefully he could get his gym schedule switched from hiding in the theatre "dancing is a sport, it should be acceptable" - probably why Coach Bolton disliked him and Sharpay so much, if not then there maybe the odd batter willing to swing somewhere out of town if the fake ID fell through.

With a new baby, look (including having his hair changed from peroxide blonde to something more natural) and equipment I couldn't wait for tomorrow. If I just so happened to text Sharpay that I was finding my own way to school instead of getting a lift and that I would be doing the audition solo, then well, let's leave the drama that she'll no doubt start for school. I'm sure it will be a chance for our class mates to actually hear my voice and recognise the 'poodle'.

Love, status quo, auditions, friends, championships, schemes, decathlons, heartbreak, cookies, independence.

Bring it on!

* * *

 

Waking up to a good luck text from mum, exercising, which I'm so freakish flexible but oh so weak it's not fair, grabbing a freshly baked croissant and some strawberries, dear God I've missed having a house keeper and wearing some combat boots, black skinny jeans and a blue Henley and leather jacket, can you tell I really wanted to go for the dramatic change? I am an artist darling after all. I was almost out of the door when I had Sharpay screeching down to me.

"RYAN! I've not approved of your outfit, how do you know if we're matching?!" Suddenly I felt extremely grateful I took mums advice to put a lock on my door... I may have added three.

"Sis you should really check your phone!" With that I grabbed a pair of extremely cheesy Ray-ban wayfarers, but hell I'm about to rock leather and a Camaro I think I've passed stereotypes and walked straight back into the car commercial. As I ran to said car I heard a shrill voice scream after me.

"RYAN! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING SOLO?!"

_Perhaps the scenic route to school then?_

Pulling up just as the bell rang had many an advantage, Sharpay's Malibu Barbie car was already parked, I didn't have to make awkward small talk and I could grab any of the free spaces left without arguing over a car space. Also the tinted windows were great for having a slight anxiety attack when realising just where he was.

A school where no one knew he had a killer swing, a place the status quo was still in place and his once dictator and only allies abandoned him, or would once she had the chance to yell at him. At that thought he smiled, it wouldn't be long until his sister started to scheme, this way he had a chance to separate himself before they all just assumed he was involve.

The downside? The entire lot froze and the whispering had already begun. It probably wasn't helped by the music blasting out of his car, which given how many great songs the radio was playing that he'd forgotten about, he couldn't be blamed.

Sean Paul's Temperature. There was bad rapping and shimmying involved. Once more, shout out to the blacked out windows.

Breathing yoga style, double checking his glasses and hair Ryan turned off the engine and stepped out of the car swinging his bag over his shoulder as he slammed the car door shut. Just for added effect he kept walking with his back to his baby before pressing the lock on the keys, his inner movie nerd was giving him a standing ovation. It was only when he'd strutted down the parting halls - which he'd later note since last time he had to walk around the cheerleaders and athletes, that he started to notice.

_Was I always stared at this much? Wait did she just say I was hot...and no I'm not a new student...no I'm not likely to date you, you don't have a penis. Well you could, no judgement, just its New Mexico and High School. I've been at this school for three years, a change of hair and clothes and no one recognises me? And thinks I'm straight?! See the joys of being camp is that no one tried to date the gay best friend._

Rolling my eyes I hurried to home room just as everyone had already sat down, Sharpay had placed herself in the middle of several girls who feared her, looks like the battle lines have already been drawn. The only seat available was at the back between Chad and Jason.

"Well, now that you've all arrived, I trust you all had splendid holidays. Check the sign up sheet for new activities, Mr Bolton." Mrs Darbus spoke, staring down Troy until he took up his seat after his blatant checkout of Gabriella, this time around I couldn't resist smiling at the young couple, it was like adopted dogs at rescue centres looking for a new owner. I think it's the head tilt. It's a shame she breaks his heart in college but it makes for an awesome EP judging by the lyrics and success of 'Fuck You'. Mrs Darbus wouldn't be stopped however and continued talking at the students.

"Especially our winter musicale. We will have single auditions for our supporting roles and pairs auditions for our two leads, though it would appear we are missing a co-president of the drama club." She said slightly confused by the lack of blonde twin attached to Sharpay's side on the other side of the room.

_Even Mrs D? Does anyone recognise me without a shrew, something pink or a hat!?_

"Over here Mrs Darbus!" I shouted slightly exasperated, lounging casually or at least appearing to on this God awful uncomfortable chair. The outburst caused nearly the entire rooms jaw to drop. I deliberately tried not to notice Chad's reaction, I didn't want to face memories of this coming summer after all I was already having a hard enough time with just these two weeks, which would of been easier if he wasn't sat in front of me and didn't nearly drop his security blanket basketball.

"Ah, Mr Evans it would appear your new look had confused me, I both apologies and compliment you on your ability to switch roles so seamlessly. For the rest of you, there is also a final sign-up sheet for next weeks scholastic decathlon competition. Chem club president Taylor McKessie can answer all your questions about that."

Clearly taking the opportunity Troy rung Gabriella which soon saw half the room in detention for having their phones out.

I'm not falling for that again! My precious will stay happily quiet in my pocket...because the only person who would text me is currently ignoring me. Wonderful.

"We have zero tolerance for in class, so we will get to know each other in detention. Cell phone." She directed an empty paint can to Gabriella who grudgingly put the perpetrator in there.

"And welcome to East High Miss Montez." Mrs Darbus smiled cheerfully as she spotted Troy.

"Mr Bolton I see your cell was involved, so we will see you in detention as well." She commanded as she walked back to her desk.

"That's not even a possibility Mrs Darbus. Your honour, see 'cause we have basketball practice, and Troy..."

He didn't even get half way through his pleading before being cut off abruptly, he and Taylor, who couldn't keep the degrading comments out of her mouth, were soon added to the growing list of detention attendees before the bell allowed them to escape.

I slowly walked through the buzzing corridor being careful not to bump into anyone and start talking to someone I didn't yet have the right too. I started to head to the bulletin board seeing my beloved sister change her destination and turn around to stalk down the opposite hallway as soon as she saw me.

_Who'd have thought, the Ice Princess running scared. Or preparing for a dramatic performance for later._

Unfortunately I had to interrupt Troy murmuring to Gabriella about impossible things just as I'd finished fishing for a pen in my shoulder bag. If it wasn't for my next class in five minutes I'd of happily waited for them to build up the teen angst romance. I'd have been a bit more supportive if she didn't cheat on him at college respectively. But, like the rest of my family I'm selfish and a schemer, so for any of my old friends to be mine again I needed this relationship to happen. Anyway it's not exactly like Troy's a bad choice for a first boyfriend! Plus with heart ache comes a record deal, there are some lesson you need to learn.

"Excuse me, sorry even presidents have to sign up. " Being genuinely apologetic and it clearly coming across that way seemed to have lessened the blow of being interrupted.

"No worries man." Begrudgingly Troy replied as Gabriella just smiled shyly and shuffled away slightly to make space. I signed my name under soloists and recapped my blue biro pen about to turn and walk away, but clearly the change was noted by Troy who even though he tried to ignore everything Sharpay orientated on principle he noticed the difference in audition.

"You're not auditioning with Sharpay?" Blurted Troy who only just realised he'd spoken without meaning to and that the question could be taken offensively.

"Well, I made the decision over break. She found out this morning. From a text. When I ran out the door." At this point I had to stop myself from laughing as Troy's eyes started to bulge out, Gabriella looked confused, though found the situation slightly funny.

"My sister and I have starred in all of the school productions, mainly sharing the leading roles which is what surprised Troy I'm guessing. And as co-president of the drama club, I can say we welcome all new comers wishing to try new things, be it a lead role or just a backing singer or dancer. Hope to see you there." With a smile I bowed out gracefully, the difference with myself and the Madonna wannabe was that I at least knew when to leave an issue alone.

In science I may have raced past my peroxide copy to sit next to Gabriella before she could. After the teacher had assigned class work, thankfully with the person sitting next to you, I smiled at the doe like Gabriella.

"Hey, if you didn't hear I'm Ryan Evans and welcome to East High, sorry for the rush to the chair earlier. Only, my sisters been desperately obsessed with anything Troy Bolton and she saw you two talking earlier. I wanted to save you from an interrogation on your first day." I smiled as Gabriella shyly looked up at me clearly trying to gouge my sincerity and mental state.

"I'm Gabriella, thank you for the warning. You wouldn't be able to show me to my next class would you?" And with that they each made a tentative new friendship that even when Gabriella corrected the teacher Ryan just tells her "nicely done." He walked her to History, pointing out her Spanish class for later before taking a trip to the library during his free period to print off a few articles for Taylor's locker.

_Just because Sharpay did it, doesn't necessarily mean it was a bad idea. After all, it got her friends and changed the status quo of an entire school. Granted it was originally to put a block in her way to the musical but hopefully the next two weeks should stay the same...just a bit saner. Well for me at least, the skaters are still going to have the biggest overreaction to date due to a cello._

Later when I walked past the girls on their way to detention, Taylor was unsuccessfully trying to get Gabriella to join the scholastic decathlon, luckily Sharpay was quick to accept on her behalf.

_Everything's happening just like it should..._

* * *

 

Sharpay's silent treatment continued on to the next day much to Ryan's amusement and pleasure. She also grabbed her breakfast and ran out the door without a backwards glance. Diva. Definitely building up to it, well she wasn't the only one.

"Well I expect we all learnt our home room manners yesterday, people correct? If not there's some dressing rooms that need to be repainted. Now a few announcements, this morning during free period will be your chance for the musical audition both singles and pairs. I will be in the theatre until noon for those of you who wish to express your creative spirit."

Without Sharpay's usual comments as she spent her time glaring at me instead, no doubt some sort of Wicca spell on the tip of her tongue, it seemed lessons actually happen faster - much to my disappointment. All of my teachers on the other hand had already noticed an improvement and were waiting to receive homework back before passing judgement on what seemed like a miracle. Yeah no, it was like giving someone with bad vision glasses, it didn't get rid of the problem it just helped to accomplish tasks.

It wasn't long until he had to make his way down to the auditorium, thankfully he'd gotten to Mrs Darbus before any other bitch could and explained his desire to step back from a leading role - though still a supporting, and focus more on the tasks behind the actual performance. If anything she seemed thrilled explaining how I was starting to "break free from the chains my society had given me." It sounded a little like a Queen song, but nonetheless whilst Kelsi and Mrs D took to the stage and Sharpay took up a whole seating row with minions, I sat at the desk provided with a notebook and pen ready to take note of each performance and how they could each improve their voice or what would work well with them Mis-en-scene wise.

During this time Troy managed to slip into the back of the auditorium, wondering if he was doing this for himself or just a pretty girl.

"This is where the true expression of the artist is realised. Where inner truth is revealed through the actors journey...is that a cell phone?" She demanded as students panicked to check theirs, only to have Kelsi put them to rest.

"No ma'am it's the warning bell."

"Ah! Those wishing to audition must understand that time is of the essence, we have many roles to fill and final call backs are next week. First you will sing a few bars and I will give you a sense of whether or not theatre is your calling, better to hear it from me now then your friends later. Our composer Kelsi Nielson will accompany you and be available for rehearsals prior to call backs. Shall we?"

Auditions went as followed;

\- A girl who needed to ditch the camouflage 3/4 lengths and find a cute tea dress. Would be fine in the chorus but otherwise has a voice for projecting in the theatre, not the sound booth. Appropriate for group numbers only.

\- Alan who needs to learn if you're going to wear a suit especially that kind of brown, then at least make sure it fits. Otherwise forgetting the words and saying them rather than singing is clearly for someone who just enjoys taking part. Give acting role with very little dialogue.

\- Third, came a girl with either a constant winking problem or misconceptions on what's seductive and playful whilst singing on top of a piano. After a very fun Valentine's Day I can personally tell you a coy look over the shoulder and a seductive line is better, simple and sweet. She does however have a charismatic presence on stage, rather good at breaking the fourth wall. Would recommend as supporting actress, if singing then needs to work on timing and keys but could have a verse of a solo, not recommended for a full one.

\- Cindra, bless her. Not the first time she'd tried to audition for a musical with a more...cultured cover. This time however she attempted to hit a note unknown to man. If she traded the flats for some heels and worked on the hair it would be more flattering. Her voice when a normal key is selected she could be given a solo. Supporting actress recommended.

\- After came ballet boy who managed to beautifully transport himself from one side of the stage to a crashing ending at the other. Clearly wants a part as a dancer, give minimal acting role if agreeable.

\- The sixth nearly drove Mrs Darbus to drink and Kelsi to a long walk off a short pier. When the words 'disturbing' and 'councillor' are used to describe your interpretation of a show tune you know something's wrong. However if lack of interest from others - if Sharpay doesn't scare the freshman into being the extras, they can be used. After a psychiatric examination has commenced beforehand.

\- The last was met with the theatres good old friend, stage fright. Cast as extra so she can take part, work up to a line of dialogue if she doesn't freeze. Also new wardrobe is recommended.

"Well, after that enlightening...experience, I believe it's time for us to be reminded just why we gather within these hallowed halls. Normally we would be onto a pairs act however due to creative differences they've both gone solo. Sharpay you will perform first."

"Thank you Mrs Darbus, it's always nice to know some people understand the order around here." With that my peroxide demon double sashayed onto the stage alone, subtle digs to the side however wasn't the insult. Oh no, that bitch stole my jazz square! I was somewhat nullified by just how lopsided her performance was with lack of, well. Me. Once she'd finished and bowed towards all three of her adoring public, she turned around and slammed the stage door open, leaving instantly.

"Well, one of our actress' appears to be exhibiting diva like behaviour, I believe it's time for our last performer. Mr Ryan Evans."

With a slight smirk I strutted up onto the school stage, an innocent smile overtook me as I remember a particular tree number that was performed.

"Hey Kelsi, would you mind playing for me?" I asked the girl almost hiding behind the piano and didn't that make me feel dreadful.

"Of course, whenever you're ready." She replied softly, confused and slightly scared of the less volatile twin. With a nod from Ryan the pair soon worked in harmony allowing those few stragglers, including a certain two in the back that he had spotted previously hiding behind a janitors trolley, to see just Ryan for a change.

Mrs Darbus actually put down her clipboard to take note of just what she was seeing before her. This wasn't the same boy would shimmied across the stage to the beat of his sisters drum, even if the choreography was his own. No this was a man who understood emotion and that sometimes, even in the theatre, less is more.

"And a star is born." She whispered with a smile upon her face at the look of pure joy Ryan radiated. Kelsi herself was praying to several Gods and Goddess' for thanks in their mercy for sending someone to sing her work and not destroy it. After a small round of applause - but more than Sharpay's, Mrs Darbus got ready to leave just as she was standing up an unexpected visitor arrived.

"I'd like to audition Mrs Darbus!" Pipped up Gabriella from the top of the stairs.

"Timeliness means something in the theatre, young lady and the soloist have just finished and it appears you are unqualified for the pairs audition." Sasses Mrs Darbus as she slipped her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll sing with her!" East Highs answer to Prince Charming shouted, with his arm in the air as if to confess to a murder. Though honestly I was more caught up in the vital question of; if Troy's Prince Charming, just which of the team were Dandini?

During the time spent within my mind palace Mrs Darbus had left a dejected Troy and Gabriella and it was only her falling onto the stage and scattering her sheet music that brought me back just in time to race to the stage with puppy love and pick them up and passed them to her.

"So you're the one who wrote the song everyone sung and the rest of the show? You're a composer?" Troy enquired passing her the rest of the fallen music, giving her a friendly smile and a hand up.

"Well I can't wait to hear the rest of your show." He stated, Gabriella quick to agree.

"My show?" Kelsi queried not completely understanding why Mr popular himself had acknowledged her existence. Especially since the King of the theatre was standing right here!

"Isn't the composer like the playmaker of basketball? The one who makes everyone look good, without you there would be no show and no one would have any clue what to do."

_See! That right there is the reasoning behind my brand name. Thank you, Troy Bolton._

"She is! Her pieces are incredible, I don't find it too hard of a stretch to imagine her writing for a major record company or freelance in the near future." I said with a pleasant enough smile on my face.

"But you're-" bless her I think my compliment stunned her into silence.

"A triple threat in his own right? Co-president of the drama club? East highs equivalent of a king of the theatre? Though I much prefer Prince. Or is it the twin thing." I asked and watched as Troy's eyebrows were so far up his head his fringe had eaten them. Kelsi just looked so over my shit right now.

"I was going to say, you've talked to me out of necessity for getting things done for Sharpay, not just in general. It unusual, especially not from someone of your various...titles, complimenting me." I hissed, yeah I kind of forgot I did all that.

"Well if I'm being honest with you...three." I did notice just how invested the other too seemed to be.

"It's junior year, we're already working towards the grades we need to get into college and no doubt senior year will be even worst trying to narrow down colleges, getting grades and finding out what relationships, platonic and otherwise stay intact. I've spent almost three years in this town and the majority of that in my sisters shadow, after an incident that left me a lot happier there and by her side on the stage where things are easier. Only it's not going to get any easier, it's just going to get more complicated and confusing and so I'm trying to find myself, trying something new isn't necessarily bad. Note the car, wardrobe and no doubt my startling in comparison grades. So expect me to be nicer."

"Ryan's right." And wasn't that a surprise to come from Miss Montez.

"There's nothing wrong in independence and coming out of your comfort zone, in fact. Kelsi, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to try that song?" You couldn't of moved faster than Kelsi to get to that piano bench. Watch out Bolt! Troy came and stood behind Gabriella clearly wanting to try as well.

The two perform beautifully, their voices stretching out to Mrs Darbus in her office just across the auditoriums hallway, with a smile she happily announced their callback, after all she'd only heard it, not experience it. Everything seemed to have happened so fast for Troy that he looked lost only just realising what he was signing up for. After the two love birds left, Ryan rubbed the back of his neck self consciously, in his defence he didn't have to do anything last time except dance.

"If you're not busy do you want to hang out after school? Maybe work on the musicals choreography and the mis-en-scene? Mrs Darbus is allowing me more creative input this year and Troy is right, you are the Playmaker of this show, so if you could explain what you'd envisioned, that would be great thanks."

"I get you're trying to be nice and change and everything Ryan but, why are you bothering with me?" Spoken out of concern and a hint of self-loathing, not exactly his hellcat.

"May I be blunt?" Let's leave the romanticised words to the stage and not the struggling almost 30 year old turned student. Receiving a small nod in response, he knew the best way to be.

"I think youth incredibly talented and I don't doubt for a second you could go to somewhere like Juilliard if you wanted to. But I think my dream crushing shrew of a sister has stamped out a large portion of your confidence and I don't doubt that once you're comfortable with your skin you can be a sassy little thing - I saw your expressions during the auditions, with gorgeous eyes and even a gay guy like moi can notice those curves hidden by oversized denim. Now I'm not asking to be the Regina to your Cady but, I could very happily be a cross between that and Damian just a lot better looking. So, friends?" Ryan asked, hand outstretched.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to sell my soul?" There it was! Hello Kels, I've missed you.

"Don't worry, I only require a small portion, the rest is a touch too pure for me. Now shall we be off, only I genuinely don't want to be at school when no one else is. I'm a hot blonde, we make the best victims. It's like virgin snow with bloody footprints." I started to waffle on as we walked across the school towards the car park.

"I thought that was only the girls? There appears to be a distinct lack of tits...I mean, I rea-" Kelsi was free from stumbling as I burst into laughter.

"Wow! I didn't expect that quite so fast but that, pure unadulterated Kelsi is hilarious. Keep up the good work. For the record in these jeans it doesn't matter who you are, I'm a hot blonde." With that they jumped into Ryan's car and went to Kelsi's house, luckily he'd been in previous years so could pass it off as just having a great memory.

Evening passed fast with Ryan's sketch book filling up with character costumes, lighting and prop suggestions and choreography mapped out. The last one was pretty perfect as he just added better flowing techniques than were featured last time, especially if Gabriella is dancing, great at a waltz but can't go fast and solo to save her life. During this time Ryan had also wormed his way into Kelsi's closet.

"I thought you were free from the closet?" Kelsi asked with music sheets and dance routines scattered around her on the bed where she perched cross legged.

"Ha, ha. No, believe it or not my sense of style is amazing, critically acclaimed in fact. So, if we're about to become friends then a shopping trip is needed. Ah, ah, ah. No I'm not trying to change you, however everyone feels more confident in something new; be it fuck me heels, sexy lingerie even if no one see's it, or a slim fitting dress or jeans. Hell even eyeshadow and lipstick can make you go from feeling gross to glam. All my treat of course, all I require is the name of the shop you purchased your bowler hat. I've recently...cut down my collection and need a few basics." He said whilst shifting through the hangers mentally plotting outfits he'd seen older Kelsi in especially on red carpets, mixed with her current obsession on hats.

"Oh well in that case, fine. But after I demand a pony." She spoke up from the bed just shaking her head and going with it. Ryan may be different then what she thought he was, but judging by his incredible transformation he knew what he was on about.

"Is that all? For a minute there I was terrified you wanted a small country."

"I dread to think of the conversations you and Sharpay have and question your future years in therapy."

"I'd be a wonderful and fair dictator and he'll know just how to treat me." I said back with a wink.

"Oh joys, mum I didn't mean to go to jail, my GBF went slut on me. You always told me to be loyal."

"Ah, there's so many ways to be wicked. Now bite the apple, Snow."


End file.
